Dear Maria
by Clairwhal
Summary: a one-off series of letter between two sisters. I haven't written in a while so it will get me back into the swing of things c: Reviews appreciated.
1. Letter 1

**It's been a while, so here's a one-off letter series between two sisters. Reviews appreciated c:**

* * *

_Dear Maria,_

_Are you well? I sure hope you are. Home has become a lonelier place with you at university. Dad has become angrier and spends even more time down the pub now, and mom has started to give up hope, again. You would of thought dad would of learnt from last time that if he stays out too long mom will get super mad. Remember?_

_I really missed you yesterday. It's been 3 months now since you left. It's empty in your room. None of your perfumes waft through into my room anymore. I can't hear your loud heavy metal music blast through my door. It's so quiet now. Whenever I feel sad I just go sit on your bed now. Hope you don't mind._

_Reply soon, ok? I miss you._

_Fi._


	2. Letter 2

Fi,

Hello you silly sausage. Sorry I couldn't reply as quickly as I wanted, you have no idea how many sleepless nights I've had with all this work! Architecture is friggin' difficult to study.  
I'm sorry to hear about dad. Seeing as I disowned him a long time ago I really don't give a shit about what he does, but I've always hated when he took his rage on you and mom. Little git that he is. Stay strong sweetiepie!

You miss my perfumes? I can recall how you always used to complain about the stench and how much I sprayed. Although, some of my flatmates really don't enjoy it that much either. There's some really nice people here. I talk about you a lot, and they all seem to think you're really cool. You'll have to meet them all some day.

There's a couple of guys here that I think are quite cute really. For one, there is this guy in one of my lectures, and he seems to be a really sweet person. His name is Tom, and he's only a little bit older than you. Think he's younger than me, and he's not my type. More hipster, just like you ;)

Write me soon, yeah? I need something to procrastinate to!

Maria.


	3. Letter 3

_Dear Maria,_

_I'm NOT HIPSTER. I don't wear triangles and stuff like that! And I don't blame your flatmates for not liking the amount of perfume you spray, it gets all musty in your room._

_This Tom person sounds nice. I will have to meet him like you said. He sounds nice, from what you said on the phone, unless you're pulling my leg and trying to make a joke out of me like you used to, because that isn't nice. I always used to cry when I was on my own because of the stuff you did._

_Mom was saying something about for my 18th birthday I can get a train ticket to come and visit you for a week during the break. Isn't that great? I've missed you since you left and I can see you again quite soon! Break is only 3 weeks away, and we can catch up again! If that's ok with you, I mean. I don't want to intrude on your 'Uni high life'. _

_Write back as SOON AS YOU CAN PLEASE OR I MIGHT EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT!_

_Fi._


	4. Letter 4

Fi,

Visiting for your birthday sounds great! All the guys seem cool with you coming, I can set up a camp bed in my room. We are going to celebrate your day with style! I looked at the train times and I guess you will get the 10:00 train, so I will meet you at Manchester train station I guess. It's not far from our apartment, and you can meet all my fabulous friends! God, we really need to catch up.

Also, what do you want for your birthday? And could you please pleasseee bring some stuff from home as well? I left some of my favourite jewellery behind and I kind of miss it, Y'know?

Pretty sure there's a house party happening round about the time when you visit, so that can be your party! Tom will be there, so you can finally meet. I hear you and him found each other on facebook? Need to know the details woman!

Heh, see you soon sweetpea,

Maria x


	5. Letter 5

_Dear Maria,_

_I'm so excited! It's only less than a week till I have to get the train! I've never taken the train alone! _

_Yeah, me and Tom are quite close. I added him on facebook after you told me about him. WHOS A STALKER?! Me. I don't really mind though. I see what you mean, he is so sweet! And not that bad a looker (we face-timed a lot during the Christmas break, you know, when you refused to come visit?) _

_I packed all the jewellery I could find, but if I don't bring the thing you're looking for it obviously means you've lost it. Or mom's taken it. I'm not asking her. She's doing the thing again. The stare into the distance with glassy eyes again. You don't think she's started again, do you?_

_Can't wait to see you again! I really think this birthday is going to be the best birthday ever! 3_

_Fi._


	6. Letter 6

Fi,

Where are you? I'm leaving this note on your bed with your present so you know that I care. I saw you earlier downstairs with Tom, but then you left somewhere. The party is still going on, so I'm hoping you're there, just in a corner.

If you read this, please come find me. I'm really worried about you.

Maria.


	7. Letter 7

Fi,

You haven't touched my other note. This is getting serious. I tried calling you're phone but you didn't pick up. If I were one for crying I would be sobbing right now. What am I going to do if I lose you in Manchester?! You know mom and dad would hate me even more! Please, I'm begging you, come home.

I notice Tom isn't here anymore either. I swear to god, if he touches you I will fucking kill him.

Maria.


	8. Letter 8

Dear mom and dad,

I'm really sorry. The police came round my apartment yesterday after we had all finished searching for her. They said they found her by the river Irwell. She had obviously been strangled to death, and the police say she was raped as well. I know who did it. I will get to him. I hate him. I let him get close to her.

I've alerted the university about my sudden leave due to her death. I'll get the train home in just over a week.

I miss her.

I will see you as soon as I can. I think we all need support.

Love Maria.


	9. Letter 9

Dear Fi,

The counsellor said I should write to you, even if you can't read them. Just like the last two letters I ever wrote to you. I miss you so much. The image of your mangled body by the riverside, your beautiful dress ripped. I bought you that dress. I saved up for a month to afford it. This whole escapade wouldn't of happened if I had never moved away. It's all my fault, all my fault.

I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so so sorry. If I had never introduced you and Tom this would have never happened. I'm all to blame. But no worry. I'll be with you soon to comfort you, hold you, make sure you're ok. I want to be with you, to make up for all the time I squandered by being alone.

I miss you baby. I will always love you.

I'm coming soon.

Maria x.


End file.
